


Isolation

by twilymeeks



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, FINALLY....I WRITE QUINNARY AFTER THREE YEARS, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilymeeks/pseuds/twilymeeks
Summary: Quinn's anxieties catch up with her, and Gary's here to help.
Relationships: Quinn Airgone/Gary Goodspeed
Kudos: 14





	Isolation

**On nights like this, it was hard for Quinn to sleep.**

She was surprised she was even able to sleep in this kind of environment. She definitely missed being able to sleep in a bed, let alone walk around and even be with other people; yet there was this part of her that just wasn’t used to it. You see, floating around Final Space for a while gave her time to think, lots of it. Aside from the crippling anxiety she bore just thinking of being killed by Invictus, she was stuck with not only an endless sea of Gary’s, but an endless onslaught of inner turmoil. Quinn had probably gone through every thought the human mind could conjure. Hope, despair, loneliness, hatred, every emotion you could think of was something she’d definitely felt. She was surprised she even lasted this long, and as much as she hated to even confront that matter, had to rely on...other things to survive, which she couldn’t bear to think about again. 

**Gary** . His name brought joy and terror to her brain. On one hand, it was nice to see Gary again. Their relationship was definitely crafted from a plethora of strange moments, but in the end, the two loved each other. But on the other hand, she couldn’t help but think of the corpses. She also noticed that something about Gary had changed since she’d last seen him. There was a seemingly more mature air to the blonde, which made her simultaneously impressed and concerned at the same time. Becoming an adoptive father, a leader, somehow bringing Avocato back from the dead, and dealing with his own baggage while on a journey to rescue her? Man, Gary was as loyal as a guy could get. She wondered how Nightfall was doing as well, given her sacrifice. In a sense, she felt grateful for what she did. If Nightfall hadn’t given her life to free Bolo from his prison, Quinn would’ve definitely died had she lay dormant for just a little longer. It was strange knowing the others had done so much, yet she hadn’t been able to do anything in return.

She closed her eyes. She felt those anxious feelings come back, and clasped her hands together. The quiet ambience of the room was something that used to be calming to her, but now would do nothing but laugh at the sight of her adversity. She could feel a chill down her spine, and threw the covers over her body. She could feel herself shaking, wanting to hear something other than her own uneasy breathing. Quinn was definitely on the verge of going insane from being trapped for so long, but this kind of silence somehow felt worse. It was too quiet; something, anything was going to come for her. Had Invictus invaded the ship, possessed a member of the crew? All sorts of thoughts ran through her mind at a quickening pace, some not even being able to last for one second as her paranoia only grew. She didn’t even seem to notice the sound of a door opening, the noise in her head was more dominant than anything on the outside.

“Quinn?”

A familiar voice allowed Quinn to snap out of her rut. Slowly pulling herself out of the covers, she looked up to see a familiar face, that of Gary Goodspeed. Gary instantly noticed the shakiness in her figure, almost like she was going to shatter with a single touch. His features softened, and he sat next to Quinn, glancing at her with a sympathetic look. Quinn noticed this, and looked away. If there was one person who was stubborn when it came to help, it was her. She wouldn’t be surprised if the whole crew knew this simply from Tribore alone. After all, they knew her pretty well, and they most likely did it out of concern given her current situation. Knowing Gary would stay whether she decided to talk or not, she finally broke free from the covers of her bed and scooted next to Gary. She felt his hand intertwine with hers, and for a second, she could feel her heart flutter.

“You forgot about our meeting.” Gary said, looking Quinn in the eyes.

“Is that so?” Quinn replied, forcing out a chuckle. Quinn was still anxious to even look Gary in the eyes, the blonde puffing his cheeks.

“Something’s bugging you, I can feel it in my bones. My nips, everywhere.” Gary said in an exaggerated voice.

“Everywhere, really?” Quinn said with a hint of sarcasm. Gary’s unpredictable sense of humor was pricking through, and the walls that Quinn had built seemed to open bit by bit. 

“Yep.  _ Everywhere _ .” Gary replied in the same voice. He choked out the final word, trying to hold in his laughter. Eventually, he couldn’t hold it in, and Quinn started to laugh a bit as well.

“God, you’re so ridiculous.” Quinn said, finally looking Gary in the eyes. Now that she looked at him closely, he definitely looked a lot rougher. The messy hair was pretty hot though, but she definitely wouldn’t be saying that anytime soon. 

“You’re starting to loosen up.” Gary said, shooting a smile her way.

“You’ve been looking pretty angry-faced lately.”

“So you caught that, huh. Guess I underestimated you.” Quinn replied, letting out a sigh.

“I’ve just been a little...stressed. About being back.”

“Freakin’ crazy to think about. I mean, you were floating in Final Space for a long time. I got worried you’d be a bunch of organs by the time we got there.” Gary said, running a hand through his hair. Quinn took a deep breath, and furrowed her brow as she began to speak.

“Do you ever feel lonely? Like the entire world is silent.” Quinn said, her words wavering.

“I’ve felt lonely before. Not like that, though. Lots of noise that just made the cracks ten times deeper.” Gary replied, letting out a shallow laugh.

“Are you..afraid of that by any chance?”

Quinn nodded, looking down at her hand. Her body was shaking again, but she clenched her fist. She wasn’t going to let that overcome her; at least, not right now.

“When it’s quiet, it reminds me of that.” Quinn said. Her words became harder to grasp, but she kept going nonetheless.

“I get scared that I’m going to be alone again. That kind of isolation, that kind of hell is something I don’t want to experience for the rest of my life.”

Gary pulled Quinn closer to him, feeling her body shiver as she held back brimming tears. For a while the two stayed like that, letting each other’s heartbeats sync up while they immersed themselves in this moment. Being held like this made Quinn’s anxiety simmer down quite a bit, and in a way, it made those traumatic moments feel like an afterthought.

“I missed you.” Quinn said, smiling. Gary blushed at her statement, and chuckled.

“God, I missed you too.” Gary replied.

“Quinn, you have my word. I will never, ever let you leave my side for as long as we’re together. Final Space is crap upon tons of crap, but you’ve got me and the other members of the squad to help you through anything. We’re all in this together.”

Quinn could care less about her negative emotions, because as soon as Gary had finished his sentence, she locked her lips with Gary’s. Gary let out a noise of surprise, akin to the first time they’d kissed before she’d left with the anti-matter bomb. This time was different. He felt a hand go to his hip to hoister the two up, they were both completely engrossed in each other and neither of them wanted this moment to end. For so long, the two had longed for each other and that goal was finally achieved. They could feel their kissing growing a bit more intense, but it didn't matter. All they needed was each other, feelings, meshing tongues and all. Quinn could feel a hand go through her hair, and the two plopped on the bed, finally letting themselves breathe after being practically glued to each other’s mouths. Quinn cupped Gary’s cheeks, and kissed them. It was cute seeing them rosy from this kind of attention, and she knew Gary was a pretty touchy-feely guy, so whatever she was doing, he loved it. This was something she definitely missed, and as Gary pulled her in for a warm hug, that realization only grew.

_ She wouldn’t have to worry about feeling alone anytime soon. _

**Author's Note:**

> WOAH!!!!!!! I WROTE QUINNARY WHAT!!!!!!!  
> ive written fics for final space for three years and I FINALLY WROTE THEM....if they don't get a killer kiss scene in s3 im dropping the show /j


End file.
